


Graphing Calculator

by WCTsummer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Peter Parker Friendship, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WCTsummer/pseuds/WCTsummer
Summary: Peter Parker really just wants to replace his graphing calculator before his midterm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Graphing Calculator

“Hey Karen, can you zoom in on that?” 

The picture several blocks away zoomed in until the dodgy movements of a man in a hoodie and baseball cap were in full view. The dodgy looking figure slipped their hand out over the street vender and vanished into their pocket. The gaudy captain america watch was gone. 

“Bingo! Go time Karen!” Peter swan dove off the corner of the building and swung after the hoodie. 

The man didn’t break stride or look up but he ducked into a seedy looking alley all the same. 

Peter swung into the alley blindly, which was dumb and he knew it. He was feeling a little too confident after stopping that purse snatcher. 

There was a fire escape where Peter wasn’t expecting one to be. He swung right into it and clotheslined himself. Undinifingly splatting on the ground at the feet of the thief. 

Peter pointed at the unimpressed man above him, “Stop thief”

“Fuck off kid” 

“You can’t steal” Peter sprang up and shot two quick jolts of webbing at the man’s feet. 

“Podonok” Peter started when the man held out the captain american watch. 

The man rediated the same ‘I-could-kill-you-with-a-paper-clip’ vibe that the black Widow gave off. Peter almost didn’t want to take the watch after all. It might be a trap. 

Slowly Peter reached towards the man in the hoodie. When the man didn’t immediately knife him, Peter lunged forward and snatched the watch. He took several decisive steps back. 

The man in the hoodie looked vaguely amused. 

“I’m...I’m just going to go return this now. You just … just stick around” Peter shot out several more bursts of webbing for insurance before heading back out into the main street to return the watch. The man at the stand was ambivalent towards the returned stolen watch. 

Peter wasn’t overly shocked to return to the alley to find two large masses of webbing and no man in a hoodie. 

He was shocked, however, when he walked past the vendor again only to find that the Captain America watch was gone again. 

It was too late to try and find the man. Peter had English homework still to do and a Spanish report to write. 

Peter swung back to the little balcony he’d stored his street clothes and backpack. The balcony was owned by a lovely italian grandmother who covered every inch of the balcony with tall leafy plants that completely obstructed the view of the street. 

Peter changed and lowered himself back down to ground level. He heard something plastic sounding fall to the ground. Peter looked around and didn’t see anything. Checked his pockets but his phone was still there.

It wasn’t until just after 10 the next morning when Peter realized what had fallen. His Graphing calculator was gone. Shit. Shit. Shiiiiiit. 

“Whatcha looking for?” Ned whispered at the library table beside Peter. Half Peter’s backpack was scattered over the table as Peter frantically looked under every crevice and crumpled homework assignment. 

“It’s not here” 

“What’s not here?” Ned poked one of Peter’s crumpled papers with the edge of his pencil, “Pretty sure this essay was due yesterday dude.” 

“My graphing calculator- wait, what was due?” Peter snatched up the paper. “Oh hell, Mr. Warren’s going to be pissed!” 

“Just go hand it in now” 

“Yeah, but, he’s going to take like 15% off again” Peter slumped onto the library table. 

“Tragic” A light flashed and something clicked. Peter turned to see MJ standing at the end of the table. A yearbook badge was clipped to her belt and a camera was slung over her neck. 

“Why MJ? Why?” Peter mourned

“This’ll make a good reference for my Souls in Torment sketchings project. Also, the bell went five minutes ago. You better get moving before you get locked outta Mrs. Jefferson's class again.” 

“Ah man!” Peter haphazardly shoved everything off the library desk and bolted out the library. 

That night, Peter pulled out the ziplock of money he stored at the back of his sock drawer and counted out the 35.28$ he had saved up. There had been more earlier in the week but the decathlon team had announced a field trip to Stark Towers that set Peter back a fair amount. 

A calculator, even a cheap one, would cost at least a hundred and fifty dollars. With a midterm at the end of the week, Peter had no time to save up for a new one. 

Panic settled into Peter’s bones and set his fingers twitching. He just needed to retrace his steps. His calculator was probably just below the Italian Grandmother's balcony. Easy fix. Nothing to freak out about Parker. 

Breath. You got this. 

Peter left the apartment again and headed out to his usual spot. The alley below the balcony was covered in uncollected bags of trash and pallet shelters for the homeless. Peter searched every nook and cranny under every leaking black garbage bag, but there was no calculator. 

At a quarter to five, Peter gave up and headed back to the apartment.

He forced himself to sit at his desk and finish his homework. He calculated out each of his math problems in his head which was tedious and time consuming. By the time Peter finished eating passable mac and cheese with Aunt May, Peter was a ball of jittering nerves.

Aunt May set down her fork and looked at Peter. 

“Everything alright? Anything happens at school today that you want to talk about?” 

“School was good,” Peter responded without really thinking. He winced at his lie. He should just tell Aunt May what happened. It would suck and she’d definitely give him the “You need to look after your things’ lecture again, but it would be worth it if he could get a new calculator before the midterm on friday.

Peter took a fortifying breath and opened his mouth, but Aunt May beat him to the punch. 

“I actually have some news from work. I am going to start working double shifts at the hospital.”

Peter closed his mouth. 

Aunt May looked at Peter and seemed to see his stress and misunderstood it. 

“Look, it’s just for now. The thing is, Uncle Ben’s life insurance is running low and we still have a lot of bills. Things won't always be like this but until I can pay down some of the depts and the bills I need to work more.”

“I could get a job,” Peter offered. Though, how he’d juggle a job, Spiderman, decathlon, and his intense course load was a mystery. 

“That is exactly what I don’t want happening, Peter. I can handle the bills. I just want you to know I won’t be around as much. I know we normally do movie night on Saturdays but maybe that’s something you and Ned could do?” 

Peter hated how uncertain Aunt May sounded. Like she was bracing for his disappointment. He swallowed whatever emotions were bubbling up and grinned at his Aunt. 

“I can help out more around the house then. Cook dinner and stuff.” 

Aunt May smiled small and sadly, “You’re a good kid Peter” 

Well, there is no way in hell Peter was going to mention his missing graphing calculator now. Time for plan C.

After dinner, Peter cleaned the kitchen and said goodnight to his Aunt. When the coast was clear, he put on his spiderman suit and headed out his bedroom window. 

Three hours later, Peter was sitting at the edge of the Manfredi, Manfredi, and Manfredi law firm with one arm raised above his head and his suit pooling around his waist. 

The night air stung a little. Not nearly as much as the four inch long claw marks running down his side. Fuck the Mountain Lions. 

The homeless looking guy in the hoodie was sitting beside him with a tupperware first aid kit. 

Peter had scowled at the man the first time he saw the tacky Captain America watch on his wrist. At this point though, Peter was just grateful the man had been at the bank when the triage of robbers in spandex furry suits had broken in.  
“Um, thank you dude for … well you know” Peter waved vaguely at his side. 

A metal hand shot out to still his movements. The hoodie guy went back to cleaning out Peter’s wound and stitching it back together. 

“I have super speedy healing” Peter picked cat fur off the legs of his suit and collected them in a pile. “I could probably sleep this off”

“To deep” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I’m Peter by the way.” 

Hoodie guy snorted. Peter closed his eyes in horror. He had meant to stay spiderman. Why the hell did he give this half robotic hoodie wearing, watch stealing rando his actual name?! 

“Bucky” 

Peter’s eyes flew open. 

“Ok, Bucky, cool name dude. Um, so like are you from brooklyn?” 

“Queens” 

“Oh, that’s.. That’s not really near here.”

“I’m avoiding Steve”

“Right, steve. He’s your…” Peter waved a hand in a generic ‘go on ‘ motion. 

Bucky pressed a gaze to the wound and taped it in place. 

“He’s steve” 

“Makes perfect sense. Hey Bucky your arms are clicking.” 

Bucky rotated his arm and winced when the metal shoulder plates locked together slightly. Peter pulled his backpack over and unzipped the side pouch where he stored his favourite set of tools. Mr. Stark had given him a little starter set for Christmas. Peter took it everywhere and never let anyone touch it. Not even Ned. 

Peter confidently grabbed Bucky's arm and pulled it closer. Peter’s whole concentration was the arm so he missed the way Bucky instantly tensed or the loud calming breaths Bucky had to do to prevent tearing the boy’s head off. 

“Are you like Bucky Barnes? Like Steve Roger’s friend?” Peter asked conversationally. 

“Apparently” 

“Mr. Stark said your memories were totally destroyed like a bunch. He made this huge, really expensive therapy machine thing because he said you didn’t like talking to people.” 

Bucky stopped breathing entirely. Peter didn’t even look up. “Oh … damn.” 

Peter patted Bucky’s arm in a universal, ‘all done’. Bucky pulled his hoodie back over his head. He pulled out a granola bar from the middle pocket and passed it to Peter. It was chocolate chip banana. 

On the streets below, the fire trucks finished putting out the flames in the bank lobby and started packing up. The police had taped off the entire block and were buzzing around taking witness statements and bagging up the three Mountain Lions. 

Peter’s phone started to ring. 

“Hey Mr. Happy! I totally stopped a bank robbery today! Oh and I got a kitten out of a tree. It was this scrappy looking tom cat. I thought it was a stray but this crazy german lady demanded I get it down for her. Hey did-”

“Kid, you have to stick to the crazy cat ladies.”

“But Happy I totally stopped the Mountain L-”

“You ‘totally’ destroyed a bank, Kid. Pepper is on the phone as we speak with the lawyers. Mr. Stark is going to have to pay for all the repairs. Do you have any idea how much a bank lobby cost? “ Peter hunched more into himself and picked at the soles of his shoes. 

He’d been so excited ‘about the bank he hadn’t even thought about the collateral cost. Not to mention There was no WAY he could ask Mr. Stark to replace his Graphing calculator now. Man he’d really fucked up. 

Peter looked over at Bucky. He thought about mentioning Cap’s friend, but Happy sounded angry enough. 

Peter hmmed and “ok, sure thing”’d his way through the rest of the conversation. When Happy finally hung up on him, Peter wasn’t even mad when it was in the middle of his sentence. He was just glad the phone call was over. 

Peter turned to say something to Bucky, but he was gone. A replacement gaze and a roll of medical tape was left on Peter’s backpack so he could change his dressing. Peter hoped the claw marks healed enough he wouldn’t have to but it was a nice gesture. 

It was nearly two in the morning. The stress of the day started rolling over Peter and the waning adrenaline from the bank robbery wasn’t enough to keep him awake much longer. Peter couldn’t swing one handed and using his left side would mean reopening the stitches Bucky just put in. So, Peter packed up his things and climbed down the fire escape to ground level. It took a little maneuvering to get out of the alley way without the police or firemen stopping him. 

Then it took nearly an hour to tredge back to aunt May’s apartment and into his bed. 

Tuesday wasn’t any better than Monday. Classes dragged and without a graphing calculator Math class was a gong show. Ned offered to lend Peter his but then Ned wouldn’t have anything to work with so Peter said he was ok.

Flash was a dick, but that was so normal that Peter was actually ok with it. 

This time though, Peter had a plan. It was a shit, last ditch effort plan, but at least he had something to work with. Once school was out, Peter went to every shop, bodega, restaurant, and market he could and asked for work. 

Mr. Bluirstone from the Millstream Baker gave Peter two hours of work hauling bags of flour from the store room to the kitchen. That gave him 20$ more dollars and a loaf of fresh baked bread. 

Amy at the market Paid Peter another 50$ to pack up her stall for the day and count out her till she chatted up Mike from the meat stand across the street. After Amy left, Mike even gave Peter some cured meats and a little block of cheese. 

It was late and stores were closed by the time Peter got out of the market. Aunt May was working one of her double shifts so Peter didn’t bother heading back to the apartment. Instead, he climbed up a nearby fire escape and settled at the edge of the building as Spiderman with his loaf of bread, meat and cheese. 

70$ in a day was a solid start. With this, Peter had a little over a hundred dollars. Hopefully he could do some more work tomorrow. Then he’d have enough to buy a calculator Thursday after school and be ready for the midterm on Friday. 

Peter thought about where the best place to find a cheap graphing calculator would be? Staples maybe? Or Target? Target might have calculators. Walmart had them in September but they didn’t generally carry them in the middle of the year for whatever reason. 

A hand reached down in front of Peter and took a chunk of bread. 

“Hiya Bucky” 

“You’re alive.” Bucky didn’t make it clear whether that was a good thing or not. 

Peter nodded and offered a slice of cheese. 

“Avoiding Steve again?” 

“He wants to go jogging. He always wants to go jogging.”

“At” Peter turned his head to read the tacky Captain America watch on Bucky’s human arm, “11:43 at night?” 

“Stevie’s weird”

“Steve’s going to get mugged if he goes jogging now” 

Bucky took another chunk of bread and a slice of meat. Down in the streets below the day market had finished packing up. A seedier but just as vibrant night market had popped up. Overtop broken crates and dismantled pallets, shady figures sold unlabeled liquor and pills in every colour. 

“Steve’s weird.” 

“The museum said he used to get in fights all the time before the war, do you think he misses it? Maybe getting mugged gives him an excuse to punch someone.” 

“He’s got Natasha for that.”

Peter shrugged. Bucky chewed slowly a thoughtful look settling on his features. 

“Why are you working?”

“What?” Peter squeaked. 

Bucky motioned to the empty spot where Amy’s booth used to be, “Why are you working?” 

“Oh, you saw that huh? I’m saving up.”

“For?”

“A graphing Calculator” 

Bucky snorted in surprise, “Christ almighty you and Tony really are cut from the same cloth. Why not get a radio or something pal? 

Peter pulled out his slightly chipped and totally cracked cell phone, “I can get the radio on this. Anyways I need a graphing calculator for school.”

“Don’t they have an app for that?” 

Which was a good point and really Peter should have thought about that before. He couldn’t use his phone for the test but it would make his homework easier in the meantime.

“Yeah, but you can’t have your phones during the test and I have a test this Friday. It’s a big test. A midterm . Did you have midterms in the twent- Never mind dumb question.” 

Bucky snorted, “We had big tests. Got the switch on the back of our hands for each wrong question. I got a full twenty five once. Couldn’t hold a pencil for a week after.” 

Peter looked over in horror. 

“Guess schools are different now…”

“No one gets hit just for getting the wrong answer, that’s insane!”

Bucky shrugged one shoulder, a sloppy half committed gesture that looked out of place with Bucky's huge, hulking form and murderous gaze. 

“You got the money now then?” 

Peter shook his head. 

“You close?” For a minute Peter half thought Bucky might offer him money but Peter plowed on before he could. 

“Yeah, real close. I’ll have the money tomorrow!” 

That had been the plan at least. The problem was that Wednesday was Decathlon practice which didn’t get out until 5:00 then May insisted Peter come home for dinner. By the time Peter had cleaned up the kitchen and gone out it was already close to 9. Most places were too busy to give Peter a moment of time (Every Bar and club nearby) or nearly closed. 

Peter took his 105.28$ and swung his way over to the 24 hour Walmart. It was the only place still open with any hope of selling a calculator. They had one model available. It was 120$. Peter nearly cried right there in the school supplies aisle. It was fifteen dollars. That was nothing, he could earn that easily any other day of the week. But now it was Wednesday and Peter was quickly running out of time.

That night, Peter stopped two muggings. He tried to rescue a cat in a tree but it turned out to be a raccoon. The Raccoon bit Peter’s hand hard enough to reach bone which ended patrol a lot earlier than expected. 

Bucky was at the base of the tree howling with laughter when Peter came down bleeding so Peter at least got his hand sterilized and wrapped up. Bucky even bought Peter and an after patrol snack. He didn’t ask about Peter’s Graphing calculator thank the lord. 

Thursday afterMath, Peter steeled himself to talk to Ms Jeffersons about possibly borrowing a school calculator. 

“Mr. Parker, I really hope you aren’t asking for another extension. Mr. Parker, this is an AP class you know that right?”

“Yes, Ms.I actually wanted-” 

“Just, one more thing before you ask your question. I really, really need you to understand how prestigious your position in an AP Math course at a STEM school is. This course, even if you are only in grade 10, is the equivalent to a first year University course. Finishing this course with a good grade could not only help you get into a good school like Princton or Harvard or even MIT, it could also count as a first year course. Saving your Aunt a great deal of money and rocketting you into high courses much earlier.”

Ms. Jeffersons waved away a few waiting students at the door. The next class was due to start in a few minutes.

“There is a list a mile long of students in this school who want a place in this very classroom. Not to mention the years it takes to get into this school in the first place. So, if you aren’t prepared to take this class seriously I will kick you out of AP and send you back to the regular stream.” 

Peter stilled his ever twitching fingers. 

“You’ve been handing assignments in wrinkled, stained, late, some haven’t been handed in at all. Twice this week you’ve shown up without a calculator and don’t think I missed that fact you were using your phone today.”

“Actually Ms. Jefferson that wha-”

“Before you say another word, if whatever your questions suggest to me that you are being irresponsible I will have you in the regular class come monday. Now what is it?”

“I was just wondering if there was a study guide for Friday’s Midterm Ms. Sorry for causing so much trouble.” 

Ms. Jeffersons looked unimpressed. “Study guides are in the Library. I expect you to come prepare tomorrow Mr. Parker. And Mr. Parker if you get anything less than 80% on this Midterm, you’re out.” 

Ned was waiting in the hall for Peter. Together they walked towards Pre Law. “What did Ms.Jefferson say? Do they have calculators you can borrow? I mean obviously we have them. What highschool wouldn't have a calculator? It's just, can you borrow one? Peter? Peter? You alright dude? Earth to Peter?”

Peter collapsed into his usual seat in Pre Law between Ned and Allison. 

“She said if I don’t come prepare tomorrow I’m out of the class.”

“Dude, just talk to your Aunt!” 

“I can’t! Look it’s fine I’ll figure it out tonight!”

Thursday night Peter managed to get three hours working For Mr. Elwood at the local gay bar before it opened. Peter scrubbed tables and set up event decor. When Mr. Elwood handed Peter his 30$, Peter could have hugged him.

Finally! He had the money together. Peter went straight to Walmart. He damn near ran to the school supplies isle. 

It was empty. The little shelf where three graphing calculators had been on tuesday was empty. Peter pulled out his phone at 9:11 p.m. so both Staples and Target were closed. 

Peter closed his eyes trying to wash out the growing horror. He - was - fucked. 

That night Peter skipped patrol and went straight to bed. Aunt May wasn’t home which meant Peter could wallow in self pity all night uninterrupted. 

The next day Ned looked expectantly at Peter when he saw the look of dread on Peter’s face, Ned winced. 

As slowly as he could, Peter walked into Math class. He wasn’t even sure what to do. Should he say something to Ms. Jeffersons? Ask to use his phone? Just do the equations by hand? Just give up and die? 

The last option seemed the best. 

Peter sat down at his desk. He could hear Ms. Jefferson's nearly soundless sigh of disappointment when he pulled out his pencil box but no calculator. 

More students streamed in. 

Flash said something assholish. 

The door closed and the bell rang signaling the start of class. 

Ms Jeffersons stood at the front with a stack of midterms ready to begin the usual dire warning against cheating when someone knocked at the door. Ms. Jefferson went over scowling only to look shocked when she opened the door. 

None other than Tony Freaking Stark walked into the room. 

“Peter here?” 

“Mr. Ssstark?”

“Talk, dark, and Deadly said you need one of these?” Mr. Stark chuck Peter a graphing calculator. “Good luck, call me after let me know how it goes.” 

Like a ambivalent whirlwind, Mr. Stark walked back out the room. He called over his shoulder, “thanks for getting me outta the shareholders meeting.” 

“Dude!” Ned whispered urgently. 

Peter couldn’t even begin to process what the hell just happened.


End file.
